dangerously_seeking_redemotionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cissy Sinclair-Fleming
Frances "Cissy" Grace Sinclair-Fleming is the youngest child born to model, actress, and poet Cassandra Sinclair and gang member FG Joiner but is the legal daughter of controversial journalist Harrison Fleming, through her mother she is the sister to Charles (whom was given up at birth) and Jolene and through her father she is the sister to David, Patrick, and Will. Cissy never had a close relationship with the man she knew as her father a man named Harrison, whom was a neglectful and emotional abusive man who only cared about his own needs and wants. Her mother Cassandra died when she was a babe, she she never got the chance to know her, but Harrison second wife Bellmère took on the role of a caring and loving maternal role for both Cissy and her sister Jolene. But when Bellmère died, her grandmother took custody over her and raised her away from Harrison except for a month during the summer holiday. Background Early life Cissy was born Frances Grace Sinclair-Fleming on August 13, 2000 in Siena, Tuscany, Italy and live there for the first year of her life, is the second and youngest daughter Cassandra Sinclair whom was their with her older daughter Jolene Elizabeth who was two years older then her newborn sister. They lived in villa of her good friends the French writer, artist and art gallery owner Arsène Beauchêne whom has more of a fatherly figure then either fathers in her life. When Cissy was only a year old her mother moved the family to the UK where she makes a home in the small magical community of White Snag, Tiree, Scotland due to the fact that she and her children were in danger due to an evil person at the time. But he founded the family and murdered Cassandra, but because she defended her children she was able to severally wound him and he disappeared. Custody over Cissy and Tuney was given in favor of her father Harrison Fleming instead of their grandmother due to her old age. Harrison married Bellmère Bunker a few months later that cause their grandmother and maternal family send him many presents that caused him bodily harm. Bellmère was a very kind women who loved her step-daughters and treated them kindly and often did fun things with them such as going to the zoo, festivals, etc, and she also taught the girls French. She also secretly read the girls The Adventures of Jean-Claude Artois which their father had forbidden them from reading not wanted Cassandra's influence to effect his daughters. But due to Harrison progressing anger issues and alcoholism she decided to file for divorce unless he got clean and kicked him out of the house. And the unfair abusive nature he showed Cissy as one time he locked her in the smallest closet when she spilled milk. One thing that Bellemère didn't know was Harrison would let his boss Arkwright rape Cissy when he would come over which caused his promotion One day he come home and demanded that she let him inside of the house when she refused he began violently beating her. Cissy stopped this but nearly setting her father on fire so that he'll stop hitting her mother. He let the house saying in a fit of rage "Your a freak, just like that freak Cassandra." This memory forever scared Cissy as this was her Metuendum. The next day Bell got in her car and started on a road trip with Cissy where their were going to Sussex, England to meet with the man whom Bell had come to the conclusion that Cissy wasn't Harrison due to certain facial features and the birthmark on her side that Jolene nor Harrison have. Life in California When her step-mother died, her grandmother got custody over Cissy and Harrison got custody over Tuney but he never hit her and never touched the bottle again through he struggled with his angry. Grandma decided to keep all her property and her businesses but decided to move to Avalon, California with her granddaughter in attempt to start over. Meeting Lorenzo Storyline Cissy Sinclair-Fleming/Storyline Personality Cissy main characteristics are her sarcastic wit, loving, empathic and compassionate nature, and eccentric as she prefers the company of animals more the people at times. Many often view her as the perfect girl next door, a phrase that she hates as it couldn't be any further from the truth. Mentally, Cissy suffers from issues far worse than she lets on. She occasionally struggles with her anger and aggression, often resulting in her clenching her fist so intensely that she leaves scars on her palms. In spite of all the darkness that surrounds Cissy, she is still a loving and joyful person that people love to have at their side. Cissy also shows a great deal of strength, courage and nerve. She is constantly fighting for her friends and family and will do whatever it takes to defend her loved ones. She often is impulsive and gets herself in situations that could have been thought out. She isn't afraid to stand her ground and stand up for herself and even threaten people should the time call for it. As someone who loved novels which features characters like Nancy Drew, Arsène Lupin, Phryne Fisher, Amelia Peabody, Claudia Seferius, Phoebe Daring, Mary Louise, The Great Merlini, etc; Cissy has developed formidable sleuthing skills and an unyielding dedication to the truth at any cost, even personal risk. Appearance Cissy is described as "drop dead gorgeous" and "being an Old Hollywood kinda beautiful", having titian hair and breath taking amber eyes like a strong black cat, when she gets angry her iris silt resembling a serpents eye which is both terrifying and sensual according to Sebastian, and several other characters. She also has a curvaceous figure having full round bosoms and a nice thick thighs. Cissy also has a beauty mark on the left side of her check just below her eye and on the right side of her lip. Cissy when shown the portrait of her ancestor Jasmine are identical in appearance. Cissy has a birthmark on her left side just below her left breast which is in the shape of heart and has another on her stomach that resembles a small garden snake. She also has a bit mark on her left leg of a dog bite she got from Thomas pet named Nanook. As a child she was described by other's mostly her guys friends as the ugly duckling who had no front teeth, a face usually covered in dirt from fighting with boys who tried to pick on her and a thin and lanky body fitting her age. Cissy has a style unique to herself having a closet which is a mixer of modern styles like crop tops, and high waisted jeans and a 80's style having long gypsy skirts, jean jackets, wraps and jewelry that adds to her aesthetic. She often wears sandals, slip-on shoes, creepers, loafers, Mary Jane's, and wedges. When she was sixteen, she got a bee on the center of her back the wings are on her lower shoulders and the body is alongside her spine. She later got mandala's on her inner thighs that match each other. She later also got a large peony covering the knuckles of her toes towards her lower calf. Cissy has a tattoo on her lower abdomen which says “BABY.” She also got this tattoo of an apple core on the back of her right ankle. She has three piercings in each ear and later got an industrial piercing and her belly button piercing which was done by Constance as a birthday present. When she was sixteen she ended up getting a Christina out of pure boredom with Christopher by her side. She is also often seen in red heart-shaped sunglasses. Cissy is described as smelling of apricot blossoms. Abilities Supernatural Serpentisore: Is a magical ability inherited by most all of the women of the Sinclair family who have a birthmark of a serpent. This ability allows them to talk and understand snakes, and other serpentine beings and control them. Sixth Sense: Witches can acquire information by means independent on any of their known senses or previous experience. This applies to any and all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, experience, etc. * Psychometry: A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to perceive the condition of subjects from the past, present or, future, by touching them. * Clairvoyance: A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to acquire knowledge by visual means. * Death Whisper: Cissy is able to connect to a supernatural network that broadcasts messages about the deceased or dying, which gives them the capability to hear the voices of people who were murdered or previously died. She can gain advice from the dead sense/predict the coming death of a person. Mediumship: She can view ghosts/spirits of deceased and communicate and/or interact with them, even if they have possessed inanimate objects/subjects/people. She is able to repel and run spirits away from an area, compel to employ an armada of ghosts, and may even view a visual conception of a spirit world in a trance if desired. * Spirit Manifestation: Cissy is capable of bringing spirits back into solid space who still have unfinished business to take care of with the living. As the communer has little to no control which spirits she brings back and doesn't know what unfinished business may be. Magic: As a Witch or a much better name would be Cradle Witch, possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. * Nature Manipulation: Cissy is connected directly to the natural world and thus can communicate, influence, manipulate and control nature: all living beings and plants and natural phenomena, such as the weather and geology of the Earth, and the matter and energy of which all these things are composed. ** Elemental Manipulation: Due to her close connection to the elements she is was blessed with the ability to water, earth, wind, fire, and the weather. When manipulating the elements, things could happen such as torrential downpour, or even a tornado. ** Plant Manipulation: Cissy can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, roots, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. Relationships * Cissy and Sebastian * Cissy and Lorenzo * Cissy and Tommy * Cissy and Johnny * Cissy and Yael * Cissy and Tuney * Cissy and Harrison * Cissy and Alexandra * Cissy and Scott Other Relationships Kennedy Murdoch Scout Jenkins Jane Fellopa Etymology * Frances is the feminine form of Francis is the English form of the Late Latin name Franciscus which meant "Frenchman", ultimately from the Germanic tribe of the Franks, who were named for a type of spear that they used. * Grace is from the English word grace, which ultimately derives from Latin gratia. This was one of the virtue names created in the 17th century by the Puritans. The actress Grace Kelly (1929-1982) was a famous bearer. * Sinclair is derived from a Norman French town called "Saint Clair". Clair is the French form of Clara is the feminine form of the Late Latin name Clarus which meant "clear, bright, famous". * Fleming is a surname given to a person who was a Fleming, that is a person who was from Flanders in the Netherlands. And Flauders is from Middle Dutch Vlander, from a Germanic root meaning "waterlogged", referring to the marshy landscape of Flanders. Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** Her hobbies are making art, writing, and hanging out with friends. ** Cissy's favorite foods are arancini, ramen and instant ramen, fried chicken, bruschetta, cornbread, lemon drops, and chocolate truffle and spicy foods; while her least favorite foods are Ambrosia salad. ** Cissy's favorite drinks are malt milkshakes, Shirley Temple, and Bundaberg brewed drinks. ** Her pastimes are gymnastics. ** Her favorite animals are lions. ** Her favorite flowers are love lies bleeding and hydrangaes. ** Cissy can sleep up to seven hours. ** Her average bath time is around an hour. ** Her favorite artists are Carlos Santana, Queen, The Doors, Fleetwood Mac, Elton John, Prince, Florence + the Machine, HiM, Siouxsie Sioux, Tracy Chapman, Madonna, Nirvana, Eric Clapton, Lady Gaga, Christina Aguilera, Dolly Parton, and almost all Opera. * Frances comes from the song "Frances Farmer Will Have Her Revenge on Seattle" by the band Nirvana. * Where as her middle name Grace comes from the Actress Grace Kelly. It also holds the reference towards the song Grace by Jeff Buckley. * She was born August 13, the same day as Alfred Hitchcock. * She identify as queer and bisexual. * She is Jewish. * Cissy has dual citizenship in both Italy and America. * She can speaks French, Italian, German, and Hebrew. * Her godfather is Arsène Beauchêne he taught he how to fight, how to shoot a gun, and to survive in the woods by herself. * She owns two cats named Angus, a half domestic short-haired and half Scottish wildcat, and Clovis, a domestic short-haired. * She is the caretaker to Gizmo, a Gremlin. * Cissy started smoking during her time in Italy when she was thirteen in order to fit in later she states she still does it to spite others especially her Dad. ** She also smokes weed to help with her anxiety, * During her trip to Italy she also lost her virginity when she was thirteen to Lorenzo who was eighteen at the time, he also taught her how to skateboard. * Cissy takes Adderall (dextroamphetamine), commonly known to treat ADHD and narcolepsy. * She has extreme form of anxiety. * She is a talented singer despite not wanting to become a singer. Cissy is a extremely talented pianist that she states she does want to purse a career as a pianist. * She is a skilled mechanic. * When she turned sixteen and finally got her drivers license she was gifted with a crimson 1961 Nash Metropolitan convertible by her godfather. * Cissy is has a 3rd degree black belt in Taekwondo, a 3rd degree black belt in Hapkido, and a 1st degree in black belt in Brazilian jiu-jitsu. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Sinclair family Category:Fleming family Category:Joiner family Category:Margulis family Category:Witches Category:Cradle Witches Category:Serpentisore Category:Black Cat Club Category:Winterbloom students Category:Venus house